


Last Kiss

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Frank again, Jenny meets Hawley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, last kiss
> 
> Possibly the latest in what might be a long line of ficlets to make myself feel better about events in 2.13 and 2.14 with regard to canon and continuity... This fan still cares even if the writers don't!

Jenny was standing at the bar enjoying a well deserved drink when a pair of hands settled on her hips before sliding around her waist in an all too familiar fashion. She thought it was to her credit that she didn't instantly rip his arms off and beat him with them. Instead she just raised an eyebrow as she turned her head towards him. "You could have told me to leave a bullet in the body," she told him and Hawley frowned. 

"You mean I didn't?" She shook her head. "Shit."

The reaction was so Hawley that it actually made her laugh. Which may not have been the best reaction because the smile that came on to his face was a smile she remembered from the good old days - if you could call them that. "Tell you what," he said, his voice soft, turning her around so that she was facing him. "Why don't we go somewhere and I'll make it up to you..."

He lowered his lips to hers for a kiss and Jenny smiled, closed her eyes...

And suddenly all she could see was a pair of brown eyes, a warm smile, a face she'd thought she'd never see again. 

Shaking her head, she pushed Hawley away. "I can't."

Hawley's eyebrows rose as he gave her that cocksure grin of his. "That's not what you said last week..." he reminded her and her cheeks burned with the memory. 

"That was then."

It was no reason at all and they both knew it. "Come on, what, you can't have met someone else..." Which was a little insulting when Jenny stopped to think about it but it made her think about Frank again and how messed up the whole situation was and she looked down, bit her lip. "Wait," Hawley said as he noticed her reaction, confusion clear in his voice. "Have you met someone else?"

"No... yes..." Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that she sounded crazy. "It's Frank." When Hawley just stared blankly at her she added, "Captain Irving."

Hawley looked around, like he was afraid someone would overhear. "Guy we picked up on the road from Tarrytown?" When she nodded, he stepped closer to her, laid a hand on her shoulder. His voice when he spoke was gentle, almost pitying. "Mills, he's dead."

"He's not." Hawley looked like he was one step away from calling Tarrytown himself. "He's back... he turned himself in, that's why we needed to find those bullets, just in case..." The thought of actually having to use them made her stomach turn and she turned away from him, bracing both hands on the bar. "And I don't know what's going to happen or what he is or how he's back but he is." A light touch on her back startled her and when she looked into his eyes, she found something that looked a lot like understanding. That almost startled her more. 

"I didn't know you two were a thing."

Jenny laughed, eyes suddenly filling with tears. "No-one did," she told him. "I'm not even sure exactly what we were... But then he was dead and now he's not and I can't..." Pressing her lips into a thin line, she did her best to pull herself together - she refused to fall apart in public, in front of Hawley no less. 

It was only when his hand began moving up and down her back that she realised it was still there. "I can respect that," Hawley told her simply and in a conversation laced with surprises, that may have been the biggest one of all. 

"What, no smart remarks?" It wasn't the best rejoinder she'd ever come up with, but as she ran a finger underneath each eye, it was the best she could do. 

"Not tonight." She turned to face him and his hand moved from her back to her shoulder, his other hand moving to her other shoulder. His fingers kneaded gently, but with no real intent behind it - she knew the difference. "I'll say one thing for him," he continued, very serious, very un-Hawley. "He's got good taste... you're worth coming back from the dead for."

He leans forward then, presses his lips to hers and Jenny closes her eyes and kisses him back. It's not the kiss she'd been expecting only minutes ago,  not the kind of kiss she and Hawley have ever had before. They'd been full of fire, full of teasing, occasionally full of anger but always full on. This one was tender, sweet, almost chaste. 

It was a goodbye kiss, but not a bad one. 

 

 


End file.
